Loving Her
by StellarStark
Summary: What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out. AU Abusive!Toby
1. Chapter 1

**Loving Her**

**By: StellarStark **

**Summary:** **What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out.**

**Rating:** **T**

**Genre****: ****Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything PLL related, I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Spencer locked herself up in the bathroom, sitting on the toilet, awaiting the test results of the pregnancy test she had just taken.

The only thought that came to her mind was breaking the news to Toby, if she really was pregnant.

Surely he wouldn't want the extra baggage that came with being a teen parent. Knowing how Toby's demeanor had been lately, it was probable that he wouldn't take the news very well.

The beeping of the pregnancy test snapped Spencer out of her thoughts. As she looked down at the stick on the sink counter she sighed in relief. It read _negative._

"_Oh thank God it was a false alarm!"_ Spencer thought while discarding the pregnancy test in the trash can.

Spencer walked out of her bathroom and got ready for school. She decided on wearing her white sundress with some flats. Once she looked herself over, satisfied with how she looked, she left the house to go to school.

Once she got to school she saw Toby walking towards her. Spencer pretended to not notice Toby coming towards her. Seconds later, she found herself slammed up against the brick wall of Rosewood High with Toby standing in front of her.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" Toby asked gruffly, slamming Spencer's wrists into the wall.

"I wasn't trying to avoid you." Spencer retorted softly, looking Toby in his cold blue eyes.

"Well don't do it again." Toby reciprocated his reply, voice becoming brusque.

He released his strong hold of her wrists and abruptly walked away.

Spencer groaned in pain as she looked down at the flesh of her marred wrists.

"_Today was a bad day to wear a sundress."_ Spencer mused, while walking into school.

She sauntered over to her locker, grabbing her cardigan sweater out of her locker along with some of her textbooks. She put on her sweater quickly before her friends approached her.

"Hey Spence. What's up?" Hanna queried.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Spencer rebutted.

"Same old, same old." Hanna reciprocated in response.

"Have any of you gotten any texts from A lately?" Aria inquired.

"No. Have you?" Emily replied.

"No." Spencer and Hanna simultaneously responded.

* * *

**Later on…**

**Back at Spencer's house**

Spencer found herself regurgitating the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Half an hour later after she's done throwing up, she brushes her teeth and then crawls into bed feeling weak.

Just as she was about to fall asleep Spencer hears a knock on her window. She gets out of bed and opens up the window to see Toby there.

"Toby what are you doing here?" Spencer questioned feeling groggy.

"I'm here to see you beautiful." Toby replied before pulling Spencer into an amorous kiss.

"Toby I'm not in the mood for this." Spencer said just as Toby began kissing her neck.

"Well I'll make you get in the mood." Toby replied leading Spencer to her bed.

"Toby stop it." Spencer said feeling uncomfortable with Toby touching her so intimately.

Other times she wouldn't have minded having sex with Toby, but today wasn't one of those days.

Toby continued kissing Spencer and slowly began to undress her.

Spencer tried fighting to get Toby off of her, but he easily subdued her. Ultimately she gave up and let Toby have his way with her.

* * *

**Later on...**

Spencer was lying in her bed silently sobbing adjacent a sleeping Toby. She felt disgusted with how she permitted Toby to rape her. She felt like he violated her by forcing himself on her. She felt squalid, insignificant, and worthless. Maybe taking a shower would help her feel less disgusted with herself.

Spencer attempted to get out of her bed but Toby had a tight death grip around her waist.

Spencer blandly removed Toby's arms from her waist.

Spencer headed to the bathroom. As soon as she got inside, she locked the door and disrobed herself before stepping into the shower.

As the hot water cascaded down over her body, she relaxed a bit feeling at ease.

**End of Chapter 1**

**AN: Hey guys it's been a long time since I last published a story on this site. What do you guys think? Should I continue this story or not? Let me know in your reviews and if i get enough good reviews I'll continue it. I have a bunch of ideas for this story, I have written 21 pages to this already but if nobody really cares for it i won't continue so please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Any little bit helps me to improve the content of my story. So hit that little button and hit me up please. :) **

**Lots of love,**

**StellarStark**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loving Her**

**By: StellarStark**

**Summary: What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PLL related, I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: In reply to everyone's question about whether Spoby is endgame or not, the answer is no. Having said that I hope this doesn't deter you from continuing to read this story. I am a Spoby fan for the reviewer who asked but I wanted to write something different than what everyone else is writing. Now that I've answered those questions I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Loving Her.**

**A few weeks later...**

Spencer still found herself throwing up every morning in the toilet. She also realized her period was extremely late and she was getting worried.

So Spencer decided to schedule a doctor's appointment for herself.

She got herself ready for her doctor's appointment. She took one last look at herself in the mirror satisfied with how she looked and left for the doctor's.

When she arrived at the hospital, she parked her car in a corner. She slowly got out of her car and entered the hospital.

When she reached the front desk of the hospital, Spencer signed herself in. She took a seat in the waiting room waiting to be called on.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, Spencer was finally called by none other than Wren.

"Spencer." Wren called out.

Spencer got out of her seat and followed Wren into one of the patient rooms.

"So Spencer, what seems to be the problem?" Wren asked Spencer.

"Well I keep throwing up a lot, and I get sharp stomach pains." Spencer replied.

Wren was writing down what Spencer was telling him in his notes.

"We'll find out what's up through some tests." Wren said.

Wren grabbed a clean needle to take a blood sample from Spencer.

"I'm just gonna get a blood sample." Wren explained the procedure to Spencer.

Spencer just nodded silently as Wren gently poked her vein and got the blood sample.

"That didn't even hurt." Spencer said smiling at Wren.

"Good I wouldn't want to hurt you." Wren replied smiling while putting a bandage on Spencer.

Wren handed Spencer an empty cup.

"I already know what to do with this." Spencer said.

"The bathroom is the next door on the right." Wren replied.

Spencer went to the bathroom to pee in the cup. When she finished, she returned to the room she was at before.

Spencer walked in and handed Wren the cup.

Wren put a cap on the cup and wrote Spencer's name on it.

* * *

**After several tests...**

"The results of your tests came back." Wren said.

"What are the results?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Well it looks like your pregnant. Congratulations." Wren replied while Spencer looked dazed.

"I'm preg-pregnant? I can't be." Spencer stammered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're about 4 weeks along." Wren said explaining the results.

Spencer put her head in her hands and started crying.

Wren hugged Spencer trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." Spencer said looking up at Wren.

"Don't apologize Spencer, it's fine." Wren replied smiling.

Spencer gave a small smile and then left the hospital.

When Spencer got home she locked herself up in the room and cried some more.

Spencer looked up from her bed at a picture of her and Toby and sighed.

"Toby's gonna hate me when he finds out I'm pregnant." Spencer thought, before Melissa barged into her room.

"What is going on in here?" Melissa asked concerned about Spencer.

"Nothing Mel. Just go away." Spencer said sniffling.

"You've been crying, what's going on?" Melissa said ignoring Spencer's query.

"Will you promise not to judge me if I tell you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up sis?" Melissa replied looking at Spencer with sympathy.

"I'm pregnant." Spencer said in a hushed tone.

"Really? I'm gonna be an aunt?" Melissa asked smiling.

"Yes Mel your going to be an aunt if I decide to keep it." Spencer replied.

"What do you mean if you decide to keep it?" Melissa asked frowning.

"Mel, I don't know if I can keep my baby. I'm too young to be a mom." Spencer replied.

"If you're not too young to have sex, then you're not too young to keep your own child Spence." Melissa said angrily.

"Melissa I didn't even expect this to happen. I'll be ruining my future by keeping this baby." Spencer replied.

"You can always go back to school when the baby is older. Just keep the baby please." Melissa said desperately.

"I don't get why you're so happy for me, your supposed to be giving me a lecture on how I should be a perfect person." Spencer replied.

"Do you really want your child growing up not knowing who their real mother is?" Melissa asked.

"Well if I have to do it, I will give my child up. God knows how mom and dad will react to this news." Spencer replied.

"Spencer I know your scared and you think you aren't ready, but it gets better with time." Melissa said.

"Can I ask you why you keep insisting that I keep the baby?" Spencer asked.

"I'm insisting because when I was younger I got an abortion. And honestly I've regretted it ever since." Melissa said morosely.

"I never knew you were pregnant." Spencer replied looking down.

"That's because mom and dad forced me to get an abortion before I started showing. They didn't think I was ready to keep the baby." Melissa said.

"I'm sorry Mel." Spencer replied.

"Will you please think about keeping the baby?" Melissa asked.

"Sure I'll think about it." Spencer replied.

Melissa smiled and left Spencer deep in her thoughts as she left her room.

Spencer caressed her flat stomach and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" Spencer mumbled to her stomach.

Exhausted from the day's events, Spencer drifted off into a dream-filled slumber.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!**

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of chapter 2? Let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. :) **

**Lots of love,**

**StellarStark**


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving Her**

**By: StellarStark**

**Summary: What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out.**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PLL related, I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hello again everybody! I hope you all are enjoying my story. Here's chapter 3. Please read and let me know what you think when your done. Your reviews are what keep me motivated to continue on. So enjoy! :)**

**Later on that night...**

As Spencer laid in her bed sleeping that night, she had a dream.

In her dream she was further along in her pregnancy, given that her baby bump was more noticeable.

All of a sudden, blood began dripping down her legs.

Spencer started freaking out and headed to the hospital.

When she arrived at the hospital. she requested to see a doctor right away.

The receptionist hurried off to find a doctor to help Spencer.

A doctor quickly helped Spencer out.

Spencer explained what happened to the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that you've had a miscarriage Spencer." The doctor told her.

Spencer shot up in bed, breathing heavily, realizing it was only a dream.

Spencer laid in bed having trouble getting back to sleep fearing she'd have another nightmare.

Spencer stayed awake the rest of the night not getting any more sleep.

Spencer rolled over in bed and looked at her alarm clock. It read 5:00 am.

She got up out of bed to get ready for school.

Just as she walked into the bathroom she felt nauseous.

She ends up vomiting in the toilet for a few minutes.

When she's done she flushes the toilet and brushes her teeth.

She then gets into the shower to bathe.

When she's done she gets dressed and heads down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

As Spencer is eating breakfast Melissa walks into the kitchen.

"Jeez Spence you look like crap." Melissa said.

"I know I didn't get much sleep last night." Spencer replied tiredly.

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"I kept having nightmares about losing the baby." Spencer replied softly.

"I remember having those dreams too." Melissa said just before Mrs. Hastings walked into the kitchen.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mrs. Hastings asked curiously.

"Oh nothing mom. Just some girl stuff." Melissa fibbed before giving Spencer a pensive look.

"Well I better be heading to school." Spencer said once she finished eating her bagel.

"Have a good day at school sweetie." Mrs. Hastings replied smiling at Spencer before she left.

"Oh before you go sis take one of these." Melissa said handing Spencer a prenatal vitamin.

"What is it?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Prenatal vitamins for the baby." Melissa replied softly.

Spencer took the vitamin and then left for school.

When Spencer arrived at school, Aria, Emily and Hanna were all waiting up for her.

"Hey you guys there's something I really need to tell you." Spencer said seriously.

"Well what is it?" Hanna asked impatiently.

"I'd rather tell you girls somewhere more private." Spencer replied looking around and seeing a bunch of people close by.

"Let's just go to the bathroom then." Aria suggested.

They walked towards the bathroom.

They made sure no one else was in sight before softly talking to each other.

"Well the thing I wanted to tell you is that I'm pregnant." Spencer said softly, waiting for the girls' reactions.

"Seriously, out of all of us I thought Aria would be the first to get preggers!" Hanna replied shocked.

"Gee thanks Han." Aria said glaring at Hanna.

"Does Toby know yet?" Emily asked.

"No I'm gonna tell him soon though." Spencer replied.

"Don't worry Spence, we'll be here for you every step of the way." Aria said hugging Spencer.

"Thanks Aria." Spencer replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww Spencer, don't cry. Everything will be okay." Hanna said giving Spencer a hug as well.

"I'm sorry, it's just you guys are so great about everything, especially this." Spencer replied, choking on her tears.

"Especially what?" Jenna asked suddenly walking into the bathroom.

"It's none of your business Jenna!" Emily replied rudely.

"Jeez, why so defensive Em? What's the big secret?" Jenna asked smirking evilly.

"Like we said it's none of your business bitch!" Hanna replied, annoyed with Jenna's nosy behavior.

Jenna gave up on figuring out what was wrong with Spencer and walked into a bathroom stall.

The girls left the bathroom so Jenna wouldn't spy on their conversation.

As the girls walked to their class, Noel stared at Spencer weirdly as if he knew about her pregnancy.

"Do you think he knows about you know what?" Spencer asked the girls.

"No, there's no possible way." Hanna replied.

"Well why is he staring at me then?" Spencer asked feeling paranoid.

"I don't know maybe he thinks you look hot today. I don't know!" Aria replied.

"Noel what the hell are you staring at?" Spencer asked Noel annoyed.

"I don't know, you just look different today." Noel replied shrugging, before walking off to class.

"Okay he knows something." Spencer whisper yelled dramatically.

"Spence, he doesn't know anything about this. So calm down." Aria replied giving Spencer a stern look.

"She's right, stress isn't good for you, especially in your condition." Hanna said softly.

"Don't say those words while we're in school, I don't need anyone knowing about this yet." Spencer replied on edge.

**TBC**

**End of chapter 3!**

**Author's Note: There's chapter 3 for you guys. Let me know what you think by reviewing and if I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter soon. :)**

**Stay beautiful,**

**StellarStark**


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving Her**

**Summary: What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out. **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to PLL. All rights belong to the creators and ABC Family.**

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: I was thinking that this chapter happens the same day Spencer finds out she's pregnant. Anyways, on to the story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and leave a review or constructive criticism when your finished so I know what I can do to improve the story. **

**Later on that same day...**

Spencer was working on some homework in her bedroom when Toby walked in unexpectedly.

"Oh hey babe, I wasn't expecting you over so soon." She said smiling.

Toby pulled Spencer into a passionate kiss.

"Toby there's something I really need to tell you." Spencer said seriously after breaking apart from the kiss.

"What is it?" Toby asked oblivious to Spencer's serious tone.

"Please don't hate me but I'm pregnant." Spencer replied with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You slut, who else did you sleep with to get pregnant?!" Toby exclaimed grabbing Spencer roughly by her neck.

"Toby, you're the only guy I've slept with I swear!" Spencer managed to choke out, while tears escaped her eyes.

"Yeah right I bet you slept with that doctor friend of yours too!" Toby said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"Toby, stop you're hurting me." Spencer managed to choke out.

Toby put Spencer down, storming out of her house angrily.

Spencer curled up into a ball and cried upset over Toby's reaction to the news.

Spencer picked up her phone and dialed Wren's number.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" Wren asked concerned.

"Can I come over to your place?" Spencer asked trying to hide the fact that she was just crying.

"Sure, are you okay sweetheart? You sound upset." Wren replied.

"No I'm not, I just need someone to talk to." Spencer said.

"Yes sweetheart you can come over, I just got out of work. I'll see you soon." Wren replied.

"Alright I'm on my way over." Spencer said getting into her car and driving over to Wren's place.

When Spencer arrived she parked behind Wren's car and got out of her car.

Spencer walked towards Wren's front door and knocked 3 times.

Wren opened the door for Spencer and let her in.

"So what's up Spencer? You seem upset." Wren said.

"I told Toby about the baby and he was angry at me." Spencer replied tears starting to cloud her vision.

"Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry." Wren said giving Spencer a hug.

"You don't need to apologize Wren, you didn't do anything wrong." Spencer replied softly before more tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"Did Toby do anything else to you besides get angry?" Wren asked feeling he hurt Spencer.

"He tried choking me. I'm afraid he might do more if I stay at my house." Spencer replied crying some more.

"Don't worry Spencer, he won't hurt you here." Wren said kissing her forehead.

"Do you think I could sleep over here tonight?" Spencer asked timidly.

"Of course you can stay the night Spencer." Wren replied smiling at her.

"Thank you for everything." Spencer said.

"It's no problem at all, besides it's nice to have a guest here." Wren replied.

"You don't happen to have ice cream and pickles, do you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah I have some in the fridge. I'll go get it for you." Wren replied chuckling.

Spencer just sat on Wren's couch waiting for him to get her food.

"Here's your food." Wren said handing Spencer a bowl with the pickles and ice cream.

"Thanks." Spencer replied grabbing the bowl from Wren.

"You look rather uncomfortable in those clothes, do you wanna wear one of my shirts and a pair of shorts?" Wren pointed out.

"Sure. Thank you." Spencer said.

Wren tossed her a shirt and some basketball shorts.

When Spencer finished eating her food, she walked into Wren's bathroom to change out of her clothes.

When she finished changing she sat back down on Wren's couch.

"You know you can lay down if you want and get comfortable." Wren said smiling.

"Yeah but I didn't know if you wanted to sit next to me." Spencer replied smartly.

"I do want to sit next to you, but I also want you to be comfortable." Wren quipped, taking a seat next to Spencer.

Spencer sprawled out on the couch and ended up putting her legs on Wren's lap.

"How are you feeling?" Wren asked.

"Quite comfortable and a bit sleepy." Spencer replied before stifling a yawn.

"Take a nap then. I'll still be here when you wake up." Wren said gently touching Spencer's leg.

Spencer fell asleep before Wren could say anything else.

Wren covered Spencer with a blanket and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Wren caressed Spencer's stomach softly before lifting her up and taking her to his bed.

Spencer mumbled something in her sleep that Wren didn't catch.

Wren laid in bed next to Spencer and watched her sleep peacefully.

* * *

**A few hours later...**

Spencer finally woke up and noticed she was in Wren's bed.

"How long was I asleep for?" Spencer asked stretching.

"Like 5 hours." Wren replied.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Spencer asked looking at the time on her phone.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides you are sleeping for two now anyway." Wren replied looking at Spencer with a smile on his face.

"Don't remind me." Spencer said sighing.

"The sooner you accept your condition, the sooner you can figure out what you want to do about it." Wren replied.

"Well I can't keep it, Toby will freak." Spencer said.

"You can always give the baby up for adoption." Wren suggested.

"It'd just be better if I abort it. He would never have to know about this." Spencer stated, her eyes began clouding up with tears.

"Spencer don't worry about this right now. It's not good for you or your child." Wren said gently, averting his gaze from Spencer.

"I guess your right. I have some time to figure out what I'm going to do." Spencer rebutted.

"Good now just relax please. I'll feel much better when you do. Especially after what you just went through today." Wren said.

Spencer got comfortable next to Wren in the couch as he turned the TV on for them to watch.

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**Author's Note: What did you guys think of this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. And if you guys review quickly I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as possible! This chapter was slightly longer than the other chapters. I don't know why but it's been hard for me to crank out longer chapters. If you guys have any ideas I could incorporate into the story, feel free to leave them in your reviews please. Love you all. Stay beautiful dolls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving Her**

**Summary: What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out. **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to PLL. All rights belong to the creators and ABC Family.**

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! I will try my best to keep you guys happy and try to incorporate your ideas into the story. Please don't hate me if you don't notice the changes right away. I'm doing my best to update as fast as I can. Without further ado, here is chapter 5.**

**The next day...**

Spencer found herself waking up in Wren's bed. She looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and sees that it's nine in the morning.

"Shit I need to head back home!" Spencer grumbles to herself unintelligibly, immediately getting off the bed.

Spencer quickly shuffles around the home to gather her belongings before heading out.

"You leaving already?" Wren inquired sneaking up out of nowhere behind her.

"Oh my God Wren! I didn't even know you were there!" Spencer panicked before sighing in relief that it was only Wren.

"I'm sorry. I just got back from my shift at the hospital." Wren said gently.

"It's alright, I just didn't expect you to sneak in so quietly." Spencer replied calming herself down.

"Well if you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to call me." Wren said.

"Umm thank you for everything Wren. You've been an angel." Spencer said gratefully giving Wren a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. It really was no biggie." Wren replied modestly.

Spencer gave Wren a small smile before heading out of his apartment back home.

Wren touched his cheek, smiled sheepishly, and went about making himself comfortable from his long day of work.

As Spencer arrived at her house she noticed that her parents were home.

Sighing, she slowly entered the house hoping not to get caught sneaking in.

"Where the hell have you been all night Spencer? We were worried sick." Veronica asked upset that Spencer was missing most of the night.

"I was just sleeping over at a friend's house mom. No big deal." Spencer suavely rebutted.

"It is a big deal if you don't inform me, your father or your sister before leaving." Veronica chastised, before embracing Spencer relieved of her homecoming.

"Mom I'm 17 going on 18 soon, I'm not a little girl anymore. I was at Hanna's house last night, she didn't want to be alone." Spencer griped, insistent on lying about her true whereabouts the previous evening.

"I know sweetie, but I still see you as my little girl no matter how old you are." Veronica said softly running her fingers through Spencer's unkempt bed hair.

"Mom, don't worry about me. Everything is just fine." Spencer equivocated, swallowing back the urge to regurgitate the contents of her empty stomach.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" Peter piped in, walking into the kitchen briefcase in hand.

Before Spencer could answer she quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Veronica and Peter gave each other bewildered looks, unaware of their daughter's condition.

Melissa hearing Spencer from her room, walked into the bathroom to help Spencer out. She lifted her hair up while Spencer continued expelling her stomach into the toilet.

Spencer grumbled unintelligibly under her breathe as she got up from her crouching position by the toilet.

"Are you okay Spence?" Melissa inquired apprehensively.

"I'm fine, just a little hungry." Spencer said after brushing her teeth.

"Try to take it easy. Mom and dad still don't know about what's really going on." Melissa answered before leaving Spencer alone in the bathroom.

Spencer felt restless as she heard her stomach grumble.

"Guess it's feeding time for us then." Spencer whispered before rubbing her stomach lightly.

Right when Spencer headed to the kitchen her phone vibrated showing several missed texts from Emily, Hanna and Aria.

Spencer quickly read the texts before deciding it was best to message them back in a group text.

_"Hey if my mom asks you guys where I was at could you cover for me? I was trying to avoid Toby last night." _Spencer wrote in her message.

_"Sure Spence, but where were you really?" Hanna wrote back a minute later._

_"I stayed over at Wren's for the night. And don't judge me, nothing happened I swear." Spencer replied._

_"Wait what? Since when have you and Wren been friendly with each other?" Emily chimed in._

_"When haven't they been friendly with each other? ;) Aria wrote sarcastically._

_"I'll explain later. Right now mom and dad are seriously worried about me. I ended up throwing up before they left for work. :( Spencer replied to her friends texts._

_"Don't you think it's time you reveal to them your preggers." Hanna suggested._

_"Han, you know how badly my parents will take this." Spencer bemoaned through text._

_"Maybe it's time for the big reveal. The sooner they know the sooner they'll stop wondering what's wrong with you." Aria replied._

_"Ugh maybe you guys are right. I'm gonna start looking like a beached whale soon anyway." Spencer griped._

_"No you won't Spence. You still look pretty small and no one has noticed anything in school." Emily replied._

Spencer received an anonymous text from an unknown number. Opening it made Spencer turn pale.

**"Liar liar, this pregnant bitch's pants are on fire! Spill the beans or I will." Kisses, A**

Spencer quickly stuffed her phone back into her pocket angry at A's ultimatum.

Spencer was hellbent on keeping her child safe from A's clutches for as long as humanly possible. She gently grazed her hand against her stomach reassuring her baby she would do everything in her power to protect it, no matter how dire the circumstances were.

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

**Author's Note: Well that's it for chapter 5! I know it's been forever since I've updated, I've been busy having summer fun. I apologize if this chapter seems a bit choppy. However, I hope you guys will let me know in the reviews what you think. Constructive criticisms are lovely as they help me improve the quality of this story. So let me know what you all thought after reading. Stay beautiful dolls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving Her**

**Summary: What happens when Spencer gets pregnant by her abusive boyfriend Toby? What will happen to Spencer when Toby finds out? What will his reaction be? Read to find out. **

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to PLL. All rights belong to the creators and ABC Family.**

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm glad you guys enjoyed chapter 5! I apologize in advance if Toby is a bit out of character. Yes he is abusive but I'm gonna write in why he becomes that way soon. So please stay tuned for that. There's a method behind the madness that is abusive Toby. Anyways, this is the chapter where Spencer is gonna tell her parents she's preggers. Anyhoodles, I hope you all enjoy chapter 6. This chapter is part 2 of the previous chapter so it's gonna be set on the same day.**

Spencer knew she had to beat A to the punch of telling her parents the news of her pregnancy. She was absolutely terrified of their reactions. She knew they'd be disappointed and all, but she felt they would disown her for not living up to the Hastings name. Going over every possible reaction they could have, made her wanna crawl under a rock and never come out of hiding ever again. She felt ashamed she allowed herself to become a teen mother at such a young age. However, she didn't regret the tiny human being growing inside of her womb, despite the fact the father wanted nothing to do with it.

The longer she delayed making her final decision about what to do, the more she wanted to keep her child.

Melissa walked into Spencer's room interrupting any other thoughts about telling her parents about her current condition.

Spencer broke out of her daydream noticing her sister's presence in her room.

"Spencer, you might wanna let mom and dad know what's going on. I can't keep covering for you and saying it's a stomach flu." Melissa suggested warily.

"Mel, your right but I'm absolutely frightened by what they're gonna say." Spencer replied, avoiding looking her sister straight in the eye.

"Don't be, I'll be there with you, if that makes you feel slightly better." Melissa said, sitting next to Spencer on her bed grabbing her hand gently.

"Honestly, I'd like that Melissa. I really could use the support right now." Spencer rebutted smiling a little.

"I know we haven't always gotten along Spence but I do love you no matter what I say or do." Melissa said embracing Spencer.

"Thanks Mel, that really means a lot." Spencer replied leaning into Melissa's shoulder.

"Spencer, honey are you okay?" Veronica asked interrupting Melissa and Spencer's conversation.

"Yeah mom, I feel a little better now. There's something I have to tell you though." Spencer responded in an almost incoherent tone.

"What is it Spencer?You know you can tell me anything sweetheart." Veronica said lovingly, caressing Spencer's hair gently.

"The real reason I've been throwing up is because I'm... well I'm pregnant mom." Spencer responded trying her best to stay strong and not break down in front of her mother.

"Oh Spencer, why did you think you had to hide this from me?" Veronica inquired, disappointed Spencer felt she had to hide this from her.

"I thought you'd disown me if I told you." Spencer said tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Honey, I know your young and your still in high school but don't you ever feel like I would hate you just because you made a mistake." Veronica replied hugging her daughter trying to soothe an upset Spencer.

"What is going on in here?" Peter abruptly walked in interrupting Spencer and her mom's conversation.

"You might wanna sit down for this dad." Melissa suggested giving Spencer a compassionate look.

"Why? What the hell is going on here?" Peter queried, astounded by Melissa's suggestion.

"Peter, Spencer is pregnant." Veronica blurted out as Spencer was unable to talk because she was crying.

"WHAT?! Who the hell did this to you?!" Peter exclaimed indignantly in outrage.

"Dad, don't talk to Spencer like that. She's clearly upset, you're only making it worse." Melissa snapped giving her a father an intense disapproving glare.

"Who the hell else do you think got me pregnant dad? I'm with Toby." Spencer finally piped in, enraged at her father's blatantly unruly behavior.

"The next time I see that Cavanaugh kid I'm gonna kick his ass!" Peter hollered angrily storming out of Spencer's room.

"You will do no such thing Peter! Your just upset right now." Veronica said to Peter, standing up for Spencer.

"Dad I'm sorry. I know I messed up just please don't take it out on Toby! This is my fault too." Spencer pleaded with her father trying to get her dad to settle down.

"I should have known he would pull something like this with us. I never liked that boy from the beginning." Peter said grabbing his papers before leaving the house, slamming the door on his way out.

Spencer curled up in a ball, bawling her eyes out upset with how she had to reveal the news.

"Spencer, don't worry dad is just a little mad but I'm sure he'll settle down before the end of the day." Melissa said, rubbing Spencer's arm soothingly

"No Mel, he's gonna do something bad I just feel it in my gut." Spencer replied, while tears blotted on her cheeks.

"Dad may be crazy but he won't do anything. You know how he bluffs sometimes." Melissa said trying to comfort Spencer.

"What if he tells me to abort this baby?" Spencer asked, scared of what her father may suggest her to do.

"If he doesn't support you, that's his problem because me and mom will be here for you every step of the way." Melissa responded softly wiping Spencer's face with a tissue.

"I know that I made a mistake but my baby is not one." Spencer said putting her hands over her stomach protectively.

"I know that sis. Try to calm down it's not good for you or my niece." Melissa rebutted trying to lighten the mood.

"Niece. I don't even know what I'm having yet Melissa." Spencer spoke laughing a little.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a girl. And I'm never wrong." Melissa said chuckling with her sister.

"We'll find out in a few months anyway if I'm not forced to abort it." Spencer replied somberly.

"Spencer everything is gonna be fine. Don't talk like that." Melissa said frowning a little.

**Later on...**

Peter is driving home when he sees Toby siting outside of his house. Still enraged over hearing Spencer was pregnant, he decided to confront him.

"Mr. Hastings, what are you doing here?" Toby asked surprised to see Peter parked in his driveway.

"Spencer told me you got her pregnant. So I'm just here to let you know if you don't step up and help her, I'll sue you for everything you own." Peter replied rather bluntly, blackmailing him.

"I believe that's blackmail Mr. Hastings, and she's my girlfriend I'll see her whenever the hell I want." Toby said smugly giving Peter the death glare.

"Do what you want Toby just grow a set of balls and own up to your responsibilities." Peter replied coldly, starting up his car and heading home.

Toby rolled his eyes and continued his outdoor work outside of his house nonchalantly.

**END OF CHAPTER 6!**

**Author's Note: Hey beautiful people! I hope you enjoyed this continuation of chapter 5. Sound off in the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. **


End file.
